


Breeding Dean

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Anal Sex, Beast Dean, Bestiality, Bondage, Breeding, Drunk Sex, Dubious Morality, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multi, Not Beta Read, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Dean is ready to breed with his Alpha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is not exactly human. Written for March 3, I Want You To Be Happy Day

"What's the news? How big of a litter is he expecting?" Sam asked happily, as Dean was led into their cabin by Castiel.

Cas sighed and undid the leash. "None."

"None?" he asked with wide eyes. "How? I mean we both saw that entire wolf pack knot him again and again. So how is he not carrying any pups?"

"Doctor Purcell suspects that our Dean has never had a true 'heat'. That he is waiting for _his_ Alpha to breed him."

"Arufa was there. He bred him _before_ the pack ran the train on him."

Cas laughed and shook his head. "That's the problem. He doesn't see Arufa as his Alpha. He sees him as a pack Beta."

"Then who…"

"You, he sees you as the Alpha."

Sam screwed his face up in disgust. "I can't fuck Dean; he is my…"

"He's a bitch. Our bitch, Meredith made sure there was no trace of your brother left, other than his looks and name. Even his DNA is a mixture of species, he's a bitch, just like you wanted," he replied frankly.

"What did the good doctor suggest us doing?" Sam asked in a defeated voice.

"Give him a good meal with lots of protein; let him sleep as much as he can for the night, then for you to put him in the breeding stand again, tomorrow."

"What?"

"He's given him a massive dose of hormones as a suppository. We should not remove his plug until just before."

Sam narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Before what?"

"Before you fuck him into heat. Don't worry, we will get him pregnant. However, psychologically he will think you are trying to pup him, so he'll go into a true heat. Also, no wolf pack this time. Dr. Purcell thinks for his first litter it should be dedicated to Arufa only. This way the pups will only smell of Arufa and Dean will, hopefully, start seeing him as his Alpha, instead of you," he said in a monotone voice as he read the doctor's directions.

"How long will the hormones last?" he asked with a pout.

"Just until morning, but he did send me home with a back-up supply, in case you didn’t want to breed our bitch right away."

"It has to be me? Why not you?"

"I hold the place of Beta, as well. Morning or?"

"Later, I am going to have to plan this so I can get stinking drunk to fuck him. No, him being our bitch does _not_ make it easier. Remember he was my _brother_ for more than 30 years, before he became our Bitch. Who knew wishing on a star would cause this to happen?" Sam asked seriously.

Castiel rolled his eyes, "I warned you."

"Yeah, yeah, 'When you wish upon a star, it's actually a seraph, and your wish has been recorded and cataloged. An angel will be assigned to your case.' I didn't think it was true though! Do you know how often I wished for a puppy as a kid?" the human ranted.

"When Dean has his first litter, you will have a puppy. It might be late coming, but Meredith did grant many of your wishes by turning Dean into a bitch."

"No," he started.

"Yes, you wished for a puppy many times. It might take Dean having a few litters, but you will get every pup you ever wished for. You wished for him to see and understand what a bitch he was being, well, after that gang bang last night, I think he has embraced his role as a bitch, even if he does see you as the Alpha. You wished to be in control, well… you _have_ to be in control or many bad things will happen. You wanted to take care of Dean. He depends on you for all his care. By turning your brother into a bitch, all of your wishes will come true. Well, they will after you fuck him one time," he explained to the young man.

"He's my brother, I can’t fuck him. It's against the Bible…"

"God doesn't care about homosexuality. You sinned when you coveted your brother's position and the pups of others. Therefore, fuck our bitch, so he can whelp his first litter. He's been a full-blown bitch for almost a year, and he's depressed he hasn't presented you with pups. Take care of him, or lose him," Cas warned.

"FINE! Have him on the bench in the fucking morning. If he is not there, then he will be your problem," Sam called as he grabbed his jacket and headed out.

"Where will you be?"

"I'm going to get drunk, so make sure he is _completely_ ready to be fucked by his Alpha. The bitch wants pups; we're going to give the bitch pups, even if I have to fuck some sense into him first," Sam grumbled as he headed out the door.

Cas sighed and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. Taking the time to scratch behind the bitch's ear. "Don't pay attention to him sweetheart; he's just mad that his wish to fuck you is also coming true. Things were easier when you were in charge, but what is, is. Come on, let's see if Sam left any of that stew you like so much."

He went to the fridge and pulled out said beef stew. Only homemade meals for their bitch, anything less would be unfathomable. He popped it in the microwave and warmed it to room temperature before setting the bowl on the floor.

A small smile graced his face as the bitch ate his food with glee. If Dean had still been human, Cas would have been revolted at the sight. As it stood, the bitch merely _looked_ human. He knew that his brother felt bad about Dean's change, but overall, their bitch was so much happier than when he was human.

The only thing that would make him happier was if he could whelp a litter. The poor bitch would lay in his whelping box and whine, effectively driving Sam and him up the wall and tear out their hearts. That was what lead Sam contacting a game warden to find a wolf pack to breed their bitch.

Dean looked up and gave a happy huff once he had finished with his meal. Cas carefully cleaned off the food from his face before tugging at his collar. "Come on boy, time for a bath. Have to get you prettied up for your Alpha; he's going to help put pups in you. You’ll like that, won’t you? Finally whelping a litter for your Alpha. He wants to see you round and full of pups. Come on now, into the bath with you, girl.”

Cas maneuvered Dean into the tub and then removed his own clothes. The bitch loved bath time, but never failed to get water everywhere. Moreover, he couldn’t resist fucking the bitch himself. He had held himself back when the bitch had been human, because he did not want to lose his friendship.

Now he would fuck into the bitch fast and hard to settle his nerves and to win the bitch’s trust and love. He was so different as a bitch. If only in personality. Cas was not complaining about it. Sam was, but he just did not understand the animalistic need to please that consumed the vessel that had once been his brother.

He could turn his nose up and say he was a bigger person, a better person. Castiel knew better. He knew how much the large man yearned to fuck his big brother and put him in his place. How the man was always at least half-chubbed when he had argued with his brother.

Cas knew though. He knew that after today, he would see Dean mounted and fucked stupid by either himself, Arufa, Sam, or perhaps one of the wolves that keep sniffing around for more. Not that the bitch would deny any dick sliding into his always wet cunt.

He carefully played with the plug as he washed the broad back. As much as he wanted to fuck the needy bitch stupid, he couldn’t risk contaminating the hormones that Dr. Purcell had placed. The bitch whined and presented, knowing what he wanted most.

“Not yet sweetheart. Once your Alpha gets enough liquid courage in him, you’ll have so much dick, you’ll snap at us for approaching you for mating. You’ll have such beautiful pups Dean. I’m envious of Arufa. He gets to have pups. He doesn’t say it, but I know your Alpha wants a child as well. Who knows, maybe your first litter will be human pups. It depends on what your idiot brother wished for. Now, come for me,” he rambled as he quickly jerked the heavy cock between the bitch’s legs.

Dean let out a whimpering howl as he came. "Who’s a good girl? Yes, you’re a good little bitch Dean. Coming when ordered. Now, let's dry you off and get some sleep. You have to be well rested when your Alpha mates you," Cas explained as he turned off the shower and put his words into motion.

It had been a long and disappointing day for the whole pack. Their poor bitch especially. The angel was tempted to text Sam and ask if he had ever wished for a child. He knew that he himself had been curious about a child, but more like one is curious about the state of a painter's mind when they created a masterpiece.

He settled Dean and himself on the bed. Cuddling their bitch. He knew that Sam did not approve of letting animals sleep on the bed, but even he had a soft spot when it came to the bitch. Sure, he had bought the bitch a nice soft doggy bed when he got the collar, but he was as guilty as Cas when it came to night time cuddles. 

Sam had explained how it was taboo for humans to bed animals. Cas had pointed out that he wasn't human, and then took what the bitch was offering. It had not been his first sexual experience, but it was the most enjoyable.

The pair had managed to sleep a good five hours before he sensed Sam approaching. He snapped his fingers and transferred them to the breeding room. The angel ran his fingers through the soft locks; before tapping on Dean's cheek.

"Dean, come on bitch, time to wake up. Your Alpha will be here shortly, hopefully he'll breed you full, and then Arufa will get to breed you again. See if we can finally get you full of puppies. Will that make you happy? Huh? Your Alpha fucking his seed deep inside of you and then Arufa knotting you? We'll get to see who has the best seed, your Alpha, or Arufa. I know who you are hoping for. Well, we will see," as Dean yipped and wiggled his butt around, obviously eager to please his Alpha. 

Cas swatted Dean's bare bottom, sending a tendril of grace to help get the bitch's fluids going, before removing the plug from Dean's ass. He stood up just as a very inebriated Sam stumbled in. "Pretty bitch," Sam muttered while taking a pull of his beer.

The angel remained silent as the happily soused man pulled his belt off. Most people would leave the pair alone, but he needed to remain to make sure Dean wasn't hurt. He doubted Sam would deliberately injure their bitch. Still, it was better safe than sorry. Alcohol was, in his opinion, liquid evil.

Sam looked at the bottle in his hand and Dean's wet hole a few times, clearly having thoughts that would not be conductive to their plans. Cas plucked the bottle from his hand and gave him a gentle nudge in the right direction.

He smiled as Sam lined up his cock with the bitch's hole and fucked into him without pause or second thought. Dean gave a happy yip and panted heavily as his Alpha finally mounted him.

"Such a needy little bitch. Are you going to catch this time Dean? Are you going to carry my pups? Arufa is going to breed you after me. Make sure our bitch gets the pups you need. Can't wait to see your tits swell with milk. Your studs will nurse off them. We'll suckle them dry until you drop your litter, then when they are weaned, we'll keep nursing them. Arufa, Cas, and I will take turns mounting you, this way we can see who's spawn you'll carry. I know our angel likes fucking you, and I bet he made a wish for kids too. Fuck, always knew you were a bottom bitch Dean, I just didn't know you would be this fucking perfect. I should have wished for a knot, but this is enough. Arufa and Cas can knot you. Have you ever knotted our bitch Cas?" Sam chatted, his thrusts getting faster and harder.

"Come on bitch, squeeze my cock and make me come. You want it, don't you? Let me feel how much you want it," he ordered as he slammed into the bitch faster and harder. "FUCK!" he yelled as his orgasm swept over him. He laid over his whimpering brother's back, petting him as he caught his breath.

"Good bitch, we know, you need more. Let's get Arufa in here," Cas said gently as he guided the inebriated giant to the sofa they had placed in the breeding room. As soon as Sam was sitting down, looking rather pleased with himself, the angel went and let Arufa in.

The wolf happily ran in and up to the waiting bitch. Even Cas could smell the difference, this time, Dean was ripe. He licked his lips as Arufa plowed their bitch. He could hear Dean pant and whimper with each thrust.

He missed Dean's voice, he could imagine the man pleading for more, begging to be knotted. Such a cock hungry little bitch. "Fuck him full of your pups Arufa, show him who the alpha is," Cas muttered as he ran his hand down the bitch's back.

His mind replaced the bitch's yips and growls with 'Please' and 'More'. It turns the long whimper into a joyous moan as Arufa knots deep into the needy bitch.

After he help the turn ass to ass, he goes to Dean's mouth and kisses him as he would a human. "Are you still needy? Do you want me to fill your ass too?" he asks softly. Dean nuzzling his hand was the only answer he needed.

Once Arufa was finished and had diligently cleaned his bitch's cunt, Cas untied him and guided him to bed. Dean flopped on his back and spread his leg wide, knowing that the angel liked to look into his eyes as he fucked him full of grace.

"I know you'll get pregnant tonight. I know you will have life in your womb and soon there will be milk in your tits. We just have to wait and see who's seed your womb caught. Wouldn’t you be a happy bitch if you wind up carrying all three of our pups. I knew it was a sin, but Sam wasn't the only one who made a wish. Thank you Dean, thank you for becoming a bitch, so all our wishes could come true. I know that it's your wish come true too. After all, you wished for Sam and me to just be happy."

Three week later and a trip to the vet proved that Dean was indeed pregnant, but they would have to wait until he delivered to know what he was pregnant with. For some reason, the ultrasound was always on the fritz when the technician went to check the bitch.

~Fin~


End file.
